


A Button

by medeadea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Yaku has a potty mouth, second button trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medeadea/pseuds/medeadea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your life starts now!”<br/>What a joke. As if nothing they had done so far was worth anything. Yaku felt like drowning. Or drowning the principal. That boiled down to the same thing.</p>
<p>It's the Nekoma third years graduation day and there is something Yaku has to get off his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Button

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You Marge for betaing!! (I'm soo pleased you liked it, you're a darling!)

_It’s almost over, Morisuke, almost over._

Yaku stood on the stage between his classmates - from today on _ex_ -classmates - and tried not to listen to the principal droning on about their oh so promising future, their lives to come and how well they had behaved in the last three years of high school.

“Your life starts now!”

 

What a joke. As if nothing they had done so far was worth anything. Yaku felt like drowning. Or drowning the principal. It boiled down to the same thing.

Amid the words that were distributed to the whole hall with a horribly screeching microphone, Yaku heard a tiny clicking to his feet and followed the noise with his eyes. It was a button, apparently fallen from a school uniform and now lying between his feet. He checked his own blazer jacket and - lo and behold - it was missing the middle button. Suppressing a sigh he told himself to pick it up as soon as they were allowed to move from this darned stage.

Until that was possible though he had to pass the time somehow, and what was better on a graduation day than to think about all the nice things that had made high school bearable?  
  


His classmates (now standing around him) had managed to come together surprisingly well in the three years they knew each other. All of them were too ambitious for their own good and even if some of them were a little… weird, he had made some good friends.

Ah, what was he trying to prove? There were assholes in his class, veritable assholes. But at least all of them were polite enough to leave each other alone. And people like Kusakabe and Himari-chan made it definitely more than tolerable.

Kusakabe, his seatmate with a humour that mainly consisted of poop jokes (yes, that guy was eighteen), who’d sometimes drop one of these sly and dry remarks that left you reeling for another half hour because _did he really just say that?_

Himari-chan, who was a very quiet person when she wasn’t in front of a piano. She had this weird quality of understanding people intuitively and at the same time being thoroughly benevolent. Yaku had grown accustomed to her smiling up at him, head cocked to the side and eyes filled with genuine _goodwill_. How anyone this nice could exist still stayed a miracle to him.  
  


Then there was the volleyball club. Just as full of strange characters, but infinitely tighter woven. Playing a competitive sport together probably did that to such a group of fundamentally different people.

Kai with his infinite wisdom in all things relaxing, Fukunaga with his aversion to speaking with words but who used gestures instead. Kenma, who was almost as quiet but incredibly observant. And Taketora, the idiot, boisterous and energizing. Shibayama, his personal apprentice and official libero from next year on who was so much easier to handle that the two rambunctious other first years Lev and Inuoka.  
  


Finally there was Kuroo, who fit both those categories and a third one all on his own.  
Kuroo with his sly grins, stupid speeches, and his compassion. He was the one who held the team together, made them work harder to get better. He was the one who made a spectacle of himself in class and consequently woke up everyone who had fallen asleep from the narcotic sermon of their teacher.  
He was the one who was confident without being overly cocky, provocative without being hurtful and brilliant without being pretentious.

Instead of making Yaku feel small and insignificant in comparison, Kuroo treated him kindly, never disparagingly even after word got around about Yaku’s sexual orientation.

And so, slowly and without ever wanting to, Yaku fell for him. Deeply.

Kuroo wasn’t even _that_ attractive. He may have been tall and thin, but then he also wasn’t very muscular, his mouth was too wide, lips too thin and eyes too narrow. And on his left cheek there was a scar, apparently from when he fell on a pair of scissors as a child.  
Still, Yaku couldn't _not_ be attracted by Kuroo, his attitude magnetic and appearance wildly handsome.  
  


Yaku sighed. Everytime he let his thoughts wander he inevitably ended up thinking about Kuroo. Why did his brain always end up wanting what he couldn't have?

He wouldn't let it get to him today. Not on the day of his graduation. Not when he was finally free of school and could start a new part of his life without boring classes, bigoted history teachers and unrequited love.

 

"And now, everyone, a big applause for our fledgling adults here!"

Finally they were released from this torture and his classmates slowly started moving towards the stairs that lead down from the stage.

Yaku quickly crouched down and pocketed his missing button before he followed the stream and was welcomed by the arms of his mother with his sister behind her screeching how proud she was of her youngest brother _finally_ graduating.

 

* * *

 

Sighing, Yaku sat down on one of the rocks beside the festival hall just around the corner from where his family was stuck chatting with the Kusakabes. He really couldn't explain even one more time why he had decided to leave the city to study, in contrast to all of his friends from school who stayed in the vicinity of Tokyo.  
He just felt like a liar and a hypocrite all the time, even if he _did_ have some good reasons that weren't Kuroo or Kuroo's voice or his frickin legs or the tugging sensation Yaku felt in his stomach whenever Kuroo just simply _looked_ at him.

Digging his hands in his pockets Yaku found something small and hard in his left hand. Right, the button.

He pulled it out and turned it between his fingers. It blinked in the sun when he held it the right way because the surface was so smooth. The holes in the middle made a perfect square, not at all worn out by use.

When he heard steps coming near, Yaku lifted his head and saw Kuroo strolling towards him.

Of course, who else could it have been?

The light of the sun behind Kuroo's hair crowned him with a weirdly crooked halo. It gave him a look of regality that didn't fit his relaxed shoulders and dragging feet at all. Still, it made a strikingly harmonic ensemble to Yaku's eyes.

 

"Whaddaya doing here Yaku? Fleeing from your responsibilities?" Kuroo asked, placing his foot on the rock next to Yaku's hip.

"More or less," Yaku answered, "I need a break from my mum"

Kuroo's eyes widened when he spied the button in Yaku's hand and immediately flew to the front of his jacket. He grinned so wide his eyes almost squeezed shut.

" _I see_  what you're doing, you're getting your shit together to confess. You sappy fuck Yaku, I didn't take you for the romantic type, second button and all!"

Yaku sighed.

"I really wasn't, Kuroo, it fell off during the ceremony."

He smiled a tight smile. As if he would ever confess. As if he _could_ ever confess. Not in this lifetime, and not in the next.

"Suuure, Yaku, I don't even believe you one second. I shoulda known it. Who is it? Need me to guard your back while you do it?"  
  


Kuroo's smile hadn't lost any of its radiance, but now it also looked mischievous and his eyes blinked curiously between the long, dark lashes.  
 _Fuck your crooked teeth, Kuroo,_ Yaku thought, _I wanna stick my tongue between them._

“Let it go, Kuroo, I’m not gonna confess to anyone.”

Yaku sighed and stuck his hand with the button back in his pocket.

“C’mon, Yaku! Tell me.”

“No.”

“Yaku.”

“ _No._ ”

“Yaku!”

“ _NO._ ”

“Yaakuuuu.”

“Fine! Shut up, you’re annoying.”

Kuroo pumped his fist in the air and jumped once.

Shit. Suddenly Yaku’s heart pounded in his chest and his hands started shaking.

_Calm down Morisuke,_ he thought, _today is the last day you’ll see him in a while, it’s not like you have anything to lose._

Breathing slowly worked somewhat, at least the shaking of his hands died back down.

“So?” Kuroo asked. “Who is it?”

“Give me a minute, would you?”

Yaku could feel his cheeks starting to burn. _Awesome._ As if he needed to blush right now.

Slowly he pulled the button back out of his pocket and fixed his gaze on Kuroo’s hand that hung almost in front of his face.

Without blinking, Yaku took Kuroo’s hand in his and turned it so that the palm was open. He was very careful and his arm felt unbelievably heavy, as did his heart. It felt like it would jump right out of his chest soon.

Then - with his other hand - he placed the button in Kuroo’s open palm and closed his fingers around it in a tender gesture.

His cheeks still burned like fire, but slowly, he let go of Kuroo’s hand, making sure the button wouldn’t fall down, and lifted his regard to Kuroo’s face.

Kuroo looked stunned, clearly understanding the gravity of Yaku’s gesture and expression. His eyes were large and his jaw slack.

With a tiny sigh Yaku leaned back on his rock and that seemed to shake Kuroo out of his stupor. He opened his mouth a little and pulled in a breath of air. Which he instantly let go again with the next sentence.

“But… I’m straight?!”

Yaku’s eyes widened. Of all the possible reactions to his confession he had imagined, this didn’t come near any of them. He pulled his mouth to the side into a slight grimace.

“So? I know that.”

Kuroo blinked, looked down and his hand that was still closed in a loose fist around the stupid button exactly the way Yaku had left it, and blinked again.

“But… why did you tell me?”

Yaku let his head fall back and stared at the steel blue sky. He sighed again. Then he looked back to Kuroo. With their position he didn’t have to move his head back down far, Kuroo loomed over him even more than usually when he was standing up.

“Because you nagged me, remember?”

Still seemingly unable to do anything but stare, breathe and ask stupid questions, Kuroo frowned.

“I mean… why me?”

“Are you seriously asking why I’m in love with you?”

“I guess?”

Yaku brought his hands to his face and rubbed his cheeks in a desperate attempt not to start laughing hysterically.

Fine, he could do this. Not like it was something he didn’t think about frequently.

“You, Kuroo, are fucking smart as all hell. You get every situation easily and even if you don’t, you make it look like you do and it _works_. You never study for shit and _still_ have no problem keeping up and I know that sounds superficial but that is what I think. And you fucking _understand_ people. You just look at them and know what’s going on for some reason. Not like Kenma, no, it’s some weird instinct and you use it to _rile people up_ , but never too much and if you overstep your bounds, you apologize. Like really, who the fuck really, sincerely apologizes these days? Nobody and you, that’s who. And fuck, you listen, like _really listen_ when someone tells you something, and you care about your friends and you _show_ it. Like why the fuck are you such an ass and so _kind_ at the same time?! That shit isn’t normal. You fucking _inspire_ people, I mean you’re probably the best captain our team has seen in decades but you don’t dwell on it, no, I’m sure you don’t even realize it! You’re so fucking ridiculous, it’s amazing and I can’t believe someone like you exists. And of fucking course I’m in love with you, you’re fucking _perfect!”_

Gasping for air Yaku slumped back on his rock that he had left to practically yell into Kuroo’s face without inhaling once.

Kuroo just stood there slack-jawed, his leg still propped up on that stupid rock, and stared into Yaku’s eyes. Getting all of Yaku’s affection thrown at him didn’t even leave the great Kuroo functioning. Ah, this was a disaster.

With obvious difficulty, Kuroo shook his head from side to side and stood up finally taking his leg down to look less like an idiot.

“You really like me…”

Yaku clenched his jaw. He hadn’t meant to say all that. Fuck this shit.

“I really do.”

“And what happens now? I mean…” Kuroo trailed off and averted his eyes to his hands. Quickly he stuck the one with the button in his pocket as if he couldn’t look at it anymore.

“Nothing happens,” Yaku almost snarled. “You stay here, I go to Kyoto and the next time we see each other I’m hopefully over you and found me some nice guy that doesn’t drive me _insane_.”

“But… that’s shitty.”

Yaku was back to rubbing his face as hard as he could. He had totally pulled the rug out from under Kuroo’s feet, hadn’t he?

He slapped his hands on his thighs and stood up, maneuvering to Kuroo’s side to keep a respectable distance.

“Yeah that’s shitty. But that’s what happens when I break the first rule of being gay: _Don’t fall in love with a straight guy._ ”

Kuroo followed his movements with his body and turned after Yaku, who started to step back in the direction of the other people and his family. He was already tired of this conversation. It wasn’t pretty and left a sour taste in his mouth. At least he had gotten it out now and would never ever have anything to regret because he didn’t speak his mind.

“Hey Kuroo, it’s fine. I knew this was how it is. I just want you to know that you’re pretty cool and that there are people out there who will fall in love with you. With a little bit of luck a great girl is out there for you.

“Thanks for being my awesome classmate and teammate for three years. I hope you have a nice future ahead of you.”

With that, he turned around and left Kuroo standing there, with the sinking sun shining golden rays in his face and with his hand in his pocket clutching Yaku’s second button.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me about KuroYaku on tumblr (medeadea) or twitter (@medeadead) >.>


End file.
